


蜘蛛不应该用尾部吐丝吗？

by GoldfishM



Category: Ironman（movies ), Spider - Man ( movies )
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldfishM/pseuds/GoldfishM





	蜘蛛不应该用尾部吐丝吗？

这是一个发生在彼得和托尼开始交往后的故事。

彼得十九岁的生日礼物是一件新战衣。托尼带他到地下室中，让他从五十款不同的蜘蛛战衣里选自己最喜欢的。彼得看来看去，每个都爱不释手。

托尼给他讲解各套战衣不同功能时他却走了神。地下室最深处陈列着马克一至马克三，旁边则是一件彼得从没见过的战衣。与其他不同的是它看起来并非金属，而是柔软的织物。光线不甚充足，彼得模糊地辨出它深红底色上的线条都汇聚于后方。

“那是什么？”彼得指指那个方向。

托尼停下，来拧着眉，想了一两秒：“一件战衣。”

“我从不知道你还有那样的战衣。它是布料的吗？”

“这不是我的。我是说，它不是为我自己做的。”托尼似笑非笑地看着他，眼神在灯光下显得暧昧不清，“那是我五年前做的，你十四岁那年。”

托尼似乎意有所指。那时彼得还穿着自己手工改的帽衫，戴泳镜而不是头套，现在想来简直像个笑话，他都不明白自己当时怎么好意思穿出去。

“第一次见你回来做了这套战衣。你那寒碜的装备着实震惊了我。”

托尼走过去，感应灯一盏盏亮起。彼得能把它看得更清楚了，没有蜘蛛标志也没有蛛网纹路，些许线条从颈部开始延伸，跨过腰腹。彼得猜测背部应该有一条中线。

“要试试吗？”托尼把它拿了出来。他的眼神为什么带着点促狭？

但好奇心催促着逼得答应了。他背过身，脱衣服时感觉得到托尼在他身上游移的目光。男孩早已习以为常。

囫囵套上后他扭头喊托尼：“能帮我拉一下拉链吗？”

“这不是拉链，孩子。”托尼伸手抚过他的背，“是我的设计。”

“你的设计？”男孩惊异地抬头抬头反问，眼睛亮晶晶。托尼意识到他应该不会再长了。这个对男性而言有些矮的身高对他则恰到好处。

“你是蜘蛛侠，我就仿照蜘蛛的能力做了它。你当时也没说你是用手腕发射蛛丝的。”托尼侧头，装出无辜的样子。

“那你也不该把我的背露出来！”彼得气急败坏的想要脱掉它。

“蜘蛛不应该用尾部吐丝吗？”托尼一把握住他的手，指尖顺着战衣边缘向下。黑色的装饰线条的确在身后汇集，交点处却令人浮想联翩。托尼的食指在他尾椎处按了按，继续向下。战衣中部隐蔽的线顺着分开。

蜘蛛当然是用尾部吐丝的了，而为了照顾彼得这奇怪的能力，托尼贴心地帮他把尾部露了出来。

“只需要抬高你的小屁股，这里就会裂开，站立或行走时则不会。”托尼在他眉脚落下亲吻，一手摸着他的小卷发另一只手却明目张胆地滑落到彼得股间。

在带他来拆礼物之前两人先在上面喝了点酒。

一场愉快的性爱是生日派对中必不可少的组成，彼得早有准备，所以战衣虽然带来了一点小意外，却并没有让他惊慌。

他转头回吻托尼：“那你为什么不把它拿给我试试？”

“我有过这样的想法。”托尼发出一声含混的轻笑。天呐这是五年前的衣服！小家伙竟然还能把自己塞进去！

他放开对彼得的舌头的纠缠。“我让贾维斯投影了一个你穿这套战衣的三维显像，结果发现这简直是个失败的设计。”

“为什么？”

“试试做你最常做的那个动作，蹲在地上蓄势待发。”

彼得依言照做。

“我们是友方，所以我应该在你身后，”托尼道，“而你就只能扰乱我的军心了。尾部裂开了，有感觉吗？”

“有。”彼得站起身，“如果我真得这么上战场，我肯定不会成为复仇者。”

托尼上前搂住他，与彼得对视一眼。男孩笑了起来，嘴角勾起一个可爱的弧度：“做吧，为什么不呢？”

“你真是个善解人意的小天使。”托尼也毫不含糊。两小时前润滑剂就装在他兜里了。

彼得吻他，两三秒后又分开：“需要我脱掉它吗？我记得你说站立时它会合拢。”

“不用。”托尼的食指已经塞了进去。彼得好歹在五年间还是长了些，屁股嫩肉撑开战衣以后就再没有让它合上。“它像昨年这时候的你。”托尼笑道。这一年来他们做了很多次爱――太多了。彼得十八岁生日那晚是最狠的一次，整晚狂欢后托尼在天亮时被生物钟唤醒，又顺势来了一发。男孩温暖的小穴软得不像话，他最后抽出来时真的看见它合不拢了。

“别那么玩，很累的。”彼得要求。他体力很好，却经不住那么折腾。“至少让我满意。”托尼说。

“绝对。”彼得握住他的手，让他换个东西塞进来。托尼吻他，把他按到墙边。

扩张后的小穴轻易容纳了托尼。他的身体熟悉他――男孩身上还有两天前留下的吻痕。彼得扭着腰，迎合他。他们早就知道怎样做才最舒服。

但生日总该有些不同。

彼得被压在墙上，握住托尼的手牵引他到自己前胸。男人会意的开始揉搓他的敏感点。彼得呼出一声满意的呻吟，随着托尼的动作逐渐沉沦。

稍远处的感应灯暗了下去，只有他们四周还亮着。彼得忽然产生了一种身在舞台中央的错觉――两个月前托尼邀他看歌剧，彼得到场后他却压着他在台上做了起来。那是开场之前，彼得完全没心思去想为什么后台没有人。聚光灯下两人从衣冠楚楚变成狼狈难堪，而大幕拉开的瞬间彼得猛地绞紧了托尼的阴茎。男人低吼一声射在他体内，再扳过彼得的脸让他看下面的观众席。

当然是空的。但他早就紧张得满脸通红。羞耻感让那场性爱达到了一个不可思议的高潮。

此时此刻彼得又不自觉地开始紧张。柔软的小穴咬着托尼不放。男人恶意的顶了几下G点又抽出来。彼得彻底红了眼，不清不楚的喊了一声脏话。

“你说什么？”托尼一捅到底。彼得倒吸一口凉气，然后闭着眼睛自暴自弃道：“操。”

托尼接话：“操你。”

他的确在操他。彼得甚至有些头晕。托尼一下下的撞击仿佛要把他破开，男孩求他快点的话才说出口又被胡乱否认。“停……不要了、不要――”彼得鼻音浓重的喘息让他听起来简直像在啜泣。托尼看不到他的脸。他哭了吗？爽到哭了出来？

但托尼终究没放慢速度，他拧着彼得腰侧直到那儿出现青紫。男孩的哭腔猛地拔高一个调，戛然而至。

托尼仍然没有停。才射完的身体异常敏感，彼得只能发出意义不明的叫声。他努力的呼吸着，试图抢救自己的意识，但托尼让他的尝试全都变成喘息。托尼掐着他的乳尖，感受到彼得毫不掩饰的兴奋。

他们整晚都在做爱。彼得最开始要求的节制被完全抛在了脑后。托尼把他的战衣剥下来，两人的衣物散落在地下室、客厅和各处的台阶上。彼得在意识彻底涣散之前只想把前额垂下的那几缕头发上粘的精液抹掉，但在他抬起手之前托尼又绑住了他。

情欲最终消退的瞬间彼得就闭上了眼，甚至不管脸上粘着的半干的体液。托尼把他搬去浴室，男孩的身体已经有了不可忽视的重量。他突然开始怀念五年前的彼得，那时他还能轻松把他抱起，而不是现在这样，完全像搂着一个成年人。

未来必然会有更多的变化，但他们毕竟已经共同走过了五年。


End file.
